The Arrangment
by DakotaBay
Summary: Astrid is heir to the throne of berk. Nothing is more important to her than her people. But will she still think that when shes faced with the hardest decision if her life?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight glistened overhead, golden light illuminating the cove. Below sat two figures, bathing in the light.

"You know, I could give you some pointers if you wanted, you know, if you want to fly well as toothless and me..." Hiccup said mischievously, the corner of his mouth going into a grin, his sharp green eyes glinting with laughter.

"Oh really? I'd love that, honestly! It would be so helpful!" This was a remark that Astrid made a little too sweetly. "Of course I couldn't possibly have you help me without something in return... oh, what to give you, what to give you..." Hiccup knew this would net end well for him. Suddenly, Astrid struck, slamming into his gut and forcing him off the smooth rock they had just been relaxing upon. Something that Astrid apparently never practiced. Pinning him to the ground, Astrid laughed and said,"I could teach you how to defend yourself in exchange?" Her icy blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she joked. Collapsing to the ground, Astrid snuggled closer to Hiccup.

"So, was that another suitor I saw at your hut this morning?" Hiccup asked, somewhat crestfallen.

"Was there? I wouldn't know, by the time the sun rose I was was out training with Stormfly. Besides, there's not many guys on Berk that catch my eye... except for one that is..." she said with a playful gleem in her eye.

"Wonder who could that be." Hiccup playfully and sarcastically remarked.

"Just some guy I've known for awhile. He kinda tall, scrawny..."

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed, rolling over to pin Astrid on the ground. Astrid tried to push him off her yet failed, not able to contain her laughter.

"I should go, my father doesn't like when I miss someone coming in for a meeting. See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Hiccup bent down and gave Astrid a kiss before she left. Hiccup followed Astrid with his eyes until she disappeared over the treetops.

When Astrid returned to her hut, she was met with stony silence. The room filled with tension and fear, almost suffocating her where she stood. Sitting at the kitchen table was her father, looking resigned and mournful. Across from him say a man who looked victorious. Like he had just won a centuries old battle. He smirked when he saw her. And she scowled when she saw him.

**This is my first story on fanfic so I really hope you like it! I got this idea from prodigal son. Please go check out that story, it's one of the best written fanfics I've ever read!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight glistened overhead, golden light illuminating the cove. Below sat two figures, bathing in the light.

"You know, I could give you some pointers if you wanted, you know, if you want to fly well as toothless and me..." Hiccup said mischievously, the corner of his mouth going into a grin, his sharp green eyes glinting with laughter.

"Oh really? I'd love that, honestly! It would be so helpful!" This was a remark that Astrid made a little too sweetly. "Of course I couldn't possibly have you help me without something in return... oh, what to give you, what to give you..." Hiccup knew this would net end well for him. Suddenly, Astrid struck, slamming into his gut and forcing him off the smooth rock they had just been relaxing upon. Something that Astrid apparently never practiced. Pinning him to the ground, Astrid laughed and said,"I could teach you how to defend yourself in exchange?" Her icy blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she joked. Collapsing to the ground, Astrid snuggled closer to Hiccup.

"So, was that another suitor I saw at your hut this morning?" Hiccup asked, somewhat crestfallen.

"Was there? I wouldn't know, by the time the sun rose I was was out training with Stormfly. Besides, there's not many guys on Berk that catch my eye... except for one that is..." she said with a playful gleem in her eye.

"Wonder who could that be." Hiccup playfully and sarcastically remarked.

"Just some guy I've known for awhile. He kinda tall, scrawny..."

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed, rolling over to pin Astrid on the ground. Astrid tried to push him off her yet failed, not able to contain her laughter.

"I should go, my father doesn't like when I miss someone coming in for a meeting. See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Hiccup bent down and gave Astrid a kiss before she left. Hiccup followed Astrid with his eyes until she disappeared over the treetops.

When Astrid returned to her hut, she was met with stony silence. The room filled with tension and fear, almost suffocating her where she stood. Sitting at the kitchen table was her father, looking resigned and mournful. Across from him say a man who looked victorious. Like he had just won a centuries old battle. He smirked when he saw her. And she scowled when she saw him.

**This is my first story on fanfic so I really hope you like it! I got this idea from prodigal son. Please go check out that story, it's one of the best written fanfics I've ever read!**

Ch. 2

"Colden Gounouf, what a surprise." Astrid said, voice dripping with venom. Before her sat a young, blond haired man with eyes blue as the deepest ocean. Shoulders broad as a mountain, and face as punchable as a crooks.

"Astrid Hofferson. A pleasure." Colden replied. He stood and offered her his chair, which she promptly refused.

"Astrid. The Gounouf's have come with a marriage proposal in hand." Astrid's father said. Astrid glared at Colden and his father. _Why don't they ever give up! I'm never going to marry his Thor forsaken son! And nothing nor anyone can make me! _

"They do so every other week father, why humor them by having a proper meeting. I'm never going to agree..."

"Don't be to sure about that now." Colden cut her off. "I believe we have made an offer you cannot refuse."

"As you know" Coldens father started. "The Gounouf clan owns much of the fertile land towards the center of the island, as well as many of the fishing boats. If you agree to marry my son, our clan is willing to distribute 1/3 of all of our land and boats to the people of berk."

Astrid stood there, staring in shock. She barely reacted when Colden flashed a triumphant smirk. She hardly noticed when his father brought out the contract. Made no move when the contract was signed by Colden, his father, and her father as well. She only stirred when the contract was placed in front of her. Dauntingly certain. Set in stone. Her life flashed before her eyes as if she were dying in the battle field. She remembered her childhood, playing in the woods and running through town. She remembered when her and Colden were friends, before his family took all the land and ships for themselves. She remembered dragon training, learning to fly. And she remembered Hiccup. She remembered her hand in his. His lips on hers. The pure joy and happiness she feels whenever she's with him. "I'm going to step outside for a moment" she said hastily.

Throwing the door open, she looked over the village. Cast in a blood red glow from the setting sun. It looked so peaceful, yet, no children played in the streets. Those whom Astrid did see walked around with no purpose now that their land had been taken by the Gounouf's. Hunger etched in every move they made. Their clothes were raged and dirty. _There must be another way._ Astrid thought to herself. _They can't win... they just can't... _A black shadow flew overhead. Hiccup was just returning from the cove. She caught a glimpse of his auburn hair flying in the wind. His emerald eyes shone. Wild and free. Not a care in the world. _I have to do this. _Astrid thought to herself. _I'm sorry Hiccup._

Hiccup and Toothless flew past Astrid's hut. Stopping suddenly when they saw her. She looked so small against the giant wooden frame of the house behind her. Shoulders dropping as if they were carrying the weight of the world. Her icy blue eyes filled with pain and sorrow. She looked out across the village dutifully. Shoulders straightening and eyes determined, Astrid walked back to the house with confidence. Hiccup and Toothless spun in the air, turning to see her, but she was already gone. The door shutting firmly behind her.

"Should we wait and check on her bud?" Hiccup asked with worry laced in his voice. Toothless trilled deep in his throat. "I'll take that as a yes then." Hiccup said with a chuckle.

The sun slowly sunk below the horizon as the pair waited. "Maybe we should head..." Hiccup was cut off as two men walked noisily out of the house.

"Hiccup! So good to see you." The figure said with an evil grin.

"Colden, what brings you here? Begging for Astrid's hand again?"

"Colden Gounouf doesn't beg dear Hiccup. But he does get..." Colden trailed off slightly. Why not let Astrid tell you herself." Colden walked away with a devilish smirk. Staring after him, Hiccup almost missed a dark shadow against the sky, flying away from the hut.

"Come on bud, let's see what's going on."

**I hope you guys like it so far! I'm trying to portray the characters as realistically as possible, if there's anything I can do better, please feel free to leave it in the comments! This is also going to be a short story.**


	3. Ch 3

"Astrid! Slow down!" Hiccup shouted over the wind towards Astrid. Her and Stormfly shot over the treetops, either not hearing, or not listening to Hiccups cries. He could hear her sobbing, carried on the warm drafts. Tear streamed from her face, making her ice blue eyes glisten.

Finally, Astrid lighted down. She had chosen the highest point on berk. Toothless strained against the wind and lighted down shortly after. However, by the time Hiccup reaches Astrid, the tears were gone from her eyes.

"Astrid, what happened?" Hiccup asked with concern lacing his voice.

"It's nothing..."

"Astrid, look at me. You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"I..." her voice wavered, threatening to break once more. "I know... it's just, I didn't have a plan... I walked in totally unprepared. Careless. I can't work my way out of this one Hiccup... I'm... I'm stuck..."

"Stuck with what?" Hiccup asks with a sneaking suspicion.

"I'm betrothed, Hiccup..." And she breaks. Talking through her tears, Astrid tries to explain. "H-he was there when I got home... th-they had an offer m-my father and I couldn't refuse... Hiccup, they're going to give land back to the village..."

"Who, Astrid." Hiccup asked.

"Colden. I'm so sorry Hiccup." Hiccup pulled Astrid close to his chest, trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault Astrid, your doing what you need to do for the village."

"But what about us? What about our plans Hiccup? Our future? It's all gone. And it's all his fault." Her body convulsed in sobs as she and hiccup sunk to the ground.

"It's ok Astrid. You will always have me backing you up. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."


	4. The Arrangement ch4

The sun rose, bathing the village in a golden light. Birds chirped and smoke billowed from chimneys as Astrid walked down the road. All along the way, solomn faces stole glances at her as she walked towards the great hall. Hurrying along, she climbed the steps and rushed into the hall, immediately seeing the gang. The table was silent as she walked over to them and sat down.

"I don't know if congratulations or wish-wells are in order..." fishlegs said sheepishly.

"It's alright fishlegs, it's my duty to do what's best for the village..." Astrid trailed off, clearly still coping.

"Well, we were all just about to go out for a fly." Snotlout said, elbowing Tuff in the arm, hard.

"Yea, wanna come with?" Tuff said as he rubbed his arm, shooting a glare at Snotlout.

Astrid was just about to respond until she felt an arm slide around her waist, setting her nerves on edge.

"My fiancé and I actually have plans this afternoon. Don't we darling?" Coldens voice sounding next to her, uncomfortably close.

"We didn't ask you, now did we Mr. Big-Shot, Astrid can answer for herself." Ruffnut spoke harshly, looking expectancy at Astrid.

"I'm sorry guys, I suppose I can't today, maybe another time." She said meekly, not looking at any of them. Astrid could sense Coldens smirk as he turned and led her away. They walked out the large wooden doors to the empty village beyond. Everyone out in the fields or at sea, except for one person. Coldens grip on her waist tightened as Hiccup walked up the stairs. Upon seeing them, Hiccup hurried up the steps, going to greet them. At this, Colden leaned in and kissed Astrid on the cheek.

"Colden, please!" Astrid exclaimed as she made an effort to move away from him. His grip only tightened.

"Colden, I believe she asked you to let go." Hiccup spoke menecingly. Surprising Astrid at how quickly he got there.

"I don't need you telling ME how to act in MY relationship Hiccup." Colden shot back coldly. He finally released his grip on Astrid, pushing her behind him. "Now, is prefer it if you were nowhere near my fiancé, do you understand?" At this, Astrid burst in anger. Rounding on Colden, she spoke in a hushed yet vicious voice.

"We may be engaged, but I am still the future chieftess of berk. Therefore, you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be around. I understand that we have to act like we love eachother in front of the village, but I will never love you Colden Gounouf, and you know what? I think our supposed afternoon 'plans' just fell through. Good day, Colden." At that, Astrid walked back up towords the great hall. Colden stood with his mouth gaping open. Unable to comprehend what just happened. Hiccup, smiling at the exchange that happened, looked over at the shocked boy. Regaining his composure, he stared hard at Hiccup.

"You May think you have won this one Hiccup, but she will never be yours. Ever." Colden said angrily.

Hiccup took a threatening step towards him as he spoke, "I've about had enough of you. You think your all that just because your family is rich? Rich at the expense of the rest of the village? I dont know what you have against Astrid to force her into something like this. Your nothing but a cowered Colden Gounouf."

"It's not Astrid I have a problem with Hiccup. It's you! You've ruined everything for me! Astrid and I used to be best friends until you came along, with all your fancy shmancy dragon training. Then she was suddenly all over you! Astrid and I were gonna have a future before you came and took it away. Now I'm stealing it back Hiccup Haddock. How does it feel to have something ripped from you, because your never getting her back Hiccup. I don't care what it takes. But she will be mine. Astrid Hofferson will always be mine."


	5. Ch 5

The sky was filled with hollers and shouts as the riders flew through the air. The teenagers zipped around eachother as they played for the first time in what seemed like forever. Astrid laughed when the twins tagged Snotlout, knocking him off his dragon.

"There will be repercussions!" Snotlout shouted before hookfang scooped him out of his free fall. Fishlegs flitted around nervously on meatlug, keeping as much distance between himself and the twins as possible.

"I really think we should be more careful..." fishlegs said, his voice wavering.

"Come on Fishlegs!" Astrid shouted. "Just live for a minute!" At that, Astrid shot up into the air, spiraling higher and higher. Then, Stormfly went into a free fall, tucking in one wing and spinning towards the ground. Looping high and around the others, she came to a halt besides Hiccup. As the others laughed and raced around eachother, Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time Astrid."

"Well, gotta live it up while I can... the weddings in 2 days." Astrid said quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed, not sure how to respond.

"It's fine, Hiccup, it's not like it's the end of the world." Astrid said sorrowfully. And at that, she flew back towords the other, shoulders held high and a smile plastered on her face. _Im not going to let her suffer _Hiccup thought to himself.

"Come on bud, let's go talk to Colden." Hiccup said to toothless, flying silently and swiftly away from the group.

Hiccup flew over the village, scanning the Vikings for a familiar blue eyed shape. "Ugh, where is he!" Hiccup exclaimed in exasperation. Flying over the fields, Hiccup almost gave up. "There bud!" Hiccup said, pointing towards the edge of the woods. Standing there, an axe clutched in his hand, was Colden. "What is he doing?" Hiccup thought aloud. Colden dove and rolled, throwing the axe dead center on the target. Quickly retrieving his weapon, he spun and dove, summersaulted and jumped, weaving in and out of training excersizes and imaginary enemies. Suddenly, Colden stood and turned, axe at the ready.

"What are you doing here?" Colden asked coldly.

"I could ask the same of you." Hiccup replied. "Those look like the same training exersizes as Astrid's."

"Of course they are, we came up with them together." _She still uses them? _Colden thought to himself.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here, I... I heard that the weddings in two days..." Hiccup chocked out.

"I know, it's my wedding after all."

"Do you love her, Colden, like, really love her?" Hiccup says abruptly, looking Colden straight in the eyes.

"Of course. I've loved her ever since I was little. But why bring this up now?" He retorts.

"Because if you love someone, don't you want to see her happy?"

"Of course I want to see her happy! Do you know how much it hurts to see her like this? But, it's for her own good. She's gonna learn to love me like I love her."

"Colden, you can't force love." Hiccup tries to explain. "Your going to make her hate you more than she already does!"

"And who's fault is that. Hm? That's right. Yours. Ever since you brought peace with the dragons, my family has had nothing. Nothing!"

"Your family owns all the fields and boats! What do you mean you have nothing?" Hiccup interjects angrily.

"We weren't always conmen Hiccup! We disgust ourselves at what we've become! But we had no choice. Once you befriended the dragons, what were we supposed to do? We are a family of warriors and blacksmith. Once there were no more beasts to fight, less and less weapons to make, we had to make a business for ourselves." Colden explains.

"But then why trade it all for a one sided marriage?" Questioned Hiccup.

"We felt terrible about what we did, and we figured that if I married Astrid, with that deal she couldn't refuse. I would have influence and make life better for my family."

"Why didn't you offer that the first time then?"

"I've always loved her hiccup. Those times were for me... but you wouldn't understand that. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Colden replies coldly and he stalks away, clearly uncomfortable with all he had just shared. Hiccup justs stood there, flabbergasted, floored. Was Colden not the person Hiccup thought he was?


	6. Chp 6

Astrid and Colden walked down the road together, Astrid's hand held firmly in his. They talked about minuscule things, the weather, harvest, until they reached their destination.

"Ah, Fishlegs, my good man. We're hear about wedding arrangements." Colden states cheerily.

"Yes, of course." Fishlegs replies, less than friendly. "Let me run inside and grab my supplies."

As Fishlegs walked away, Colden slid his arm around Astrid's shoulders. She immediately stiffened and shoved him away. "What are you doing?" Astrid said, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Colden retorted, surprise turning into anger. "I'm putting my arm around my fiancè! You've got to get over whatever it is you have against me Astrid, because we're getting married tomorrow. We'll be spending the rest of our lives together. We're going to raise a family Astrid. Your going to have to trust me eventually."

"We may be getting married and having a family, but I will never trust you Colden Gounouf. Nor will I ever feel the slightest twinge of affection for you. Your no better than a whispering death, you just waltz in without thinking about the destruction you've caused. " Astrid finished quietly, stalking away as Fishlegs returned.

"She's not feeling well." Colden said sheepishly, earning himself a quizzical look from Fishlegs. "Lets just continue with the planning, shall we?" He said hastily.

After hours of choosing the right flowers, figuring out the color scheme and planning the dinner, the wedding was ready.

"You don't have to do this" Hiccup pleaded. They had found themselves alone in Astrids hut while she was getting ready for her entrance.

"Hiccup, you know I do. I have no other choice." Astrid said solemnly, arranging the white fur cape draped on her shoulders.

"You could choose me..."

"Hiccup, you know I would if I could, but the village is counting on me." Just then, Fishlegs popped his head into the room.

"Astrid, it's time." Fishlegs whispered sorrowfully. Without so much as a blink, Astrid stood up and walked out. Passing Hiccup, she gave him one last kiss on the cheek, trailing her hand on his arm before closing the door behind her.

Outside, everyone was seated, Colden standing farthest away next to Gothi. He smiled at her, yet her face stayed still as stone. As she made her way through the chairs, she saw Colden whispering urgently to a group of men beside him. _What in the world could he be up to, _Astrid thought to herself. Once she was beside Colden, he leaned next her. "I cant do this to you."

"What do you mean Colden?"

"i mean, we used to be best friends Astrid, and even if you hate me now, I cant do this to a friend. I just hope that you can forgive me and, hopefully, we can be friends again?" Colden asked hopefully.

"What about the land for the people?"

"We'll give it back. Im sure that my family can make a living thats not at the expense of others."

"Colden... Thank you!" Astrid threw her arms around his neck and then ran to Hiccup, jumping into his arms and ecitedly telling him the good news.

**Ending note**

**I apologize for the poor penmanship and abrupt ending, I frankly just grew bored of the story and lost intrest. I ****am starting a new story called _Secrets_ that im hoping will turn out better!! Please check it out! It maay take longer to upload however because I want to make sure that it reaches its full potential. Thank you to everyone who read this story, I promise that the next one will be better!**


End file.
